Girl Meets World
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Riley Matthews and Maya Hart will willingly take on the world, but what happens when their friendship is tested? Adaption of the episode with added lines by the stationmaster.
Author's Notes: Added lines due to the stationmaster. Please read and review, but no flames allowed.

...

It was a beautiful day, and Riley Matthews and her best friend, Maya Hart, were thinking about what they were going to do. They were both in Riley's bedroom in her family's apartment, sitting on the window seat.

Riley stares out of the window, daydreaming. She thinks of the day when she can finally spread her wings and be allowed to go where she pleased.

"What are you thinking of, Riley?" Maya asks her.

"I've been thinking, Maya, about taking on the world!" She explains, holding her hands over her heart.

"Here we go." Maya grins, hugging one knee. "I know, Riles. I've been thinking about it too." She admits. "But what if your dad says no? He's done it often enough."

"I feel so ready to seize the opportunity whilst it's still there!" Riley adds. "And absolutely nothing will stand in my way!"

Maya pauses, her eyebrows drawing together in deep thought.

"Well, it's not much, but how about we head to the subway?" She suggests.

"The subway- the place in New York where dreams and travel happens!" Riley breathes. "I think it's a great idea! Let's go!"

They are just about to leave for the subway, when Riley's dad, Cory Matthews, climbs through the window.

"Were you trying to sneak by me?" he asks softly but in a strict tone." Now it's your turn to take on the world."

"Really –you mean it, dad?" Riley asks, hardly daring to breathe.

"Yes, Riley. Growing up is an essential in life, and I think you have reached an important stage in your life." He takes her hands in his. "You have reached a stage when you need more independence from your parents, and to rely on yourself to solve any problems that life throws at you."

But Riley only throws her arms round her father, and squeezes tightly.

"Thanks, dad- I love you."

"I love you too, Riley. Now go. Find adventure on the subway. Find your world, Riley Matthews."

Riley beams at Maya, who manages a grin back, and the pair climb out of the window into the world beyond.

...

Soon, they reach the subway, and they climb aboard.

The subway is crowded with all sorts of people, but the two girls only care about finally finding their world, and being free to ride the subway.

Riley's smile could practically have powered the train and her happiness all the trains in the subway networks.

As the two reflect on their luck, the train jerks suddenly, sending Riley flying across the carriage until she lands on someone's lap who was sitting down.

"I'm so sorry!" Riley gasps, and she immediately scrambles to her feet.

She swears that she is seeing the most beautiful being since rainbow coloured unicorns and little fluffy bunnies.

A teenage boy with the most handsome face she has ever seen is sitting there, looking a mixture of amusement and bewilderment by what had just happened.

"Hey..." She says awkwardly, feeling her face heat up.

"Hiya there." The boy replies in a Texan accent. "I'm Lucas Friar, from Austin, Texas. You are...?"

"I'm Riley Matthews, and I'm from New York." She replies, starting to fiddle with her dark brown locks and staring at Lucas in a strange way.

"You okay?" Lucas asks her.

"Oh yes- I'm fine." Riley assures, smiling. But it looks uncomfortable to watch, and Maya shakes her head.

Her best friend is in love. With a stranger who is from another part of the country.

...

A few days later, the girls are stuck in school, learning a history lesson. They attend John Quincy Adams Middle school together.

Their history teacher happens to be Riley's father, Cory Matthews. He always encourages his students to show courage in whom they are as people, stand up for what is right, and be the best they can be.

"What will you fight for?" He asks. "Will you fight for equality? Will you fight for freedom? Don't tell me your answers, as I want you to produce an essay for next week telling me what you will fight for the most."

The bell rings, signalling the end of the lesson.

"I'm going to fight for no homework." Maya informs Riley, only to find that her friend is making eyes at Lucas, who happens to be in their history class as well.

"Riles? Why are you making eyes at that pretty little peach face?" She asks, though she already knows why.

"Sorry Maya?"  
"I'm fighting for no homework. Are you in or not?" Maya repeats, forgetting the remark about Lucas.

"Yes, I am." Riley replies.

"Good."

The two link arms, and they leave to grab lunch.

...

Later, on Thursday, Riley asks Maya about the essay.

"Don't worry about it, Riles- I've got it covered. Just follow my lead on Monday."

But Riley is very uneasy. She fiddles with her hair, much faster than normal and even proceeds to chew on it, a habit reserved for more serious situations.

What was Maya planning?

...

On Monday, the class have their essays out on their desks- except Riley and Maya.

"Thank you Farkle." Cory says, noticing that some sparks are flying from a boy right at the back of the classroom. He is Farkle Minkas, who normally sits a few rows behind Riley and Maya. He happens to live near the Matthews and is extremely smart, not to mention notoriously flirty, especially towards the two girls at the front.

"I made a diorama!" He explains excitedly.

It is a blue, red and white diorama, with sparklers sticking out.

After collecting in a few more, he looks at Maya and Riley.

"Where are your essays?" He asks.

"Mine's right here!" Maya replies, pulling it from her rucksack. "I'm fighting for zero homework and freedom at home!"

"Me too, dad." Riley admits to her father. "It's what I believe."

"No it isn't. I know you better than this. You know yourself. Maya put you up to this."

Maya, on impulse, throws her chair back and then runs up the back where Farkle is standing with his project. Despite his protests, she seizes a sparkler and heads back to her desk.

Then, to everyone's amazement, she climbs up on top, holding the sparkler and essay aloft, looking for the entire world like a tinier, blonde real life version of the Statue of Liberty.

Holding the sparkler threateningly to her paper, she begins to chant "No homework more freedom! No homework, more freedom!"

"Alright Maya, that's enough!" Cory snaps, snatching her paper from her.

"No homework more"-

But she is interrupted by an alarm going off above her, and the emergency fire sprinklers activate, showering the class.

"Everyone, get out!" Cory says.

Lucas grabs his jacket and holds it over both himself and Riley.

"I figured you might need a walking shelter."

"Thanks, Lucas." Riley replies, feeling her face flush for the second time since the subway incident.

"Why didn't you stop her?" He asks.

"It's not what I do anymore, Lucas." Riley says, watching her friend slowly clamber off the table.

Meanwhile, Cory glares at Maya.

"You are in a lot of trouble, Maya." He warns her- just as Farkle, traumatised, jumps up and clings tightly like a koala.

"You will be sent into detention for starting the sprinklers, and for threatening to burn your homework."

"Dad, put me in detention too! I deserve it!" Riley implores.

"No, you don't. You weren't the one who set off the sprinkler and got my class evacuated.

Maya stands there, all signs of defiance gone. Her hair, now a damp gold, plasters itself to her head and her shoulders, and Riley feels her heart ache. She wanted to help her friend, but how?

"Farkle, please get down, now!"

"No thanks- you're comfortable!"

...

Soon, once the panic was calmed, the lesson was dismissed early, so the girls went to their lockers to sort out their books, and they both saw their history teacher leave his classroom all wet, angry and with a clinging Farkle still on his shoulders.

"Come on, Farkle, off." He says, sternly.

Farkle obediently gets off his teacher's back, and stands behind him.

"Hey, Mr Matthews- you're looking hard up." Maya comments somewhat sincerely.

"I'm just here to stick up for my girl." Riley butts in.

"Well, you missed that opportunity because you decided to be like her, when all you needed to do is be you. Now take Farkle for a walk." He orders.

His daughter gives a slight nod, and the two head off outside, leaving Maya alone with Mr Matthews.

"For as long as I remember, it's always been you two standing close to each other, and sticking by each other." Mr Matthews begins. "And I believe that a friend, especially a best friend, helps one out of trouble, not into it."

"I'm sorry." Maya whispers. And she is. Cory can tell as she is near tears and Maya Hart almost never cries. But he's not done yet.

"I am too, as you take things too far! Do you understand that?"

Maya is silent for a moment, her fists clenching. Then, she admits, softly, sounding almost fragile.

"I... I have nobody at home, who helps me with my homework."

Then she strides out, leaving Mr. Matthews stunned.

...

Much later, the two girls are on the subway. They are silent, not daring to go near the topic of what had happened that day.

"Riles, if your dad says that you cant hang out with me anymore, don't worry about it."

"Wait, why? What's going on?"

"Your dad thinks I take things too far. And he's right- I'm only worried for you, Riles."

"But my dad loves you, Maya He would never"-

"He couldn't love someone who drags his daughter into trouble, Riley."

"Woo, you two have a thing going on here!" A strange woman whoops. "Best friends are important. I'm not speaking to mine at the moment." She adds in a mutter.

"This is your stop. Goodbye, Riley." Maya says, and gently pushes her off the train.

"Nuh-uh, nobody pushes their best friend off the train!" The woman protests, but her words fall on deaf ears.

Stunned, Riley stands next to the train, thinking on her friend's behaviour. Then, something that her father had told her by the lockers just before she went with Farkle clicks, and she realises something important.

"I'm not you. I'm me."

Feeling determined now, she whirls round, and shoves the train doors open before climbing back in. Maya is looking out of the windows opposite, so her back is facing the doors- and Riley.

"And she's back!" The stranger cheers. She pushed those doors open for your sake!"

Maya is shocked. "Riley, what are you doing? I'm just a bad influence on you."

"Only I can decide that for myself." Riley replies determinedly." And the reason why I can is because my dad told me to make my own world. The very first person I want in it...is you."

"You're saving me, aren't ya?" Maya asks.

"Yes, I am, Maya." And grabbing her best friend's hand, she runs off the train with Maya running alongside her.

...

Later, at the Matthews' apartment, Riley burst in through the door, still taking Maya with her. Cory, his wife Topanga Matthews, and their son, Auggie, were all at the table, and they regarded both girls.

"I'm not letting you break up our friendship dad!" She exclaimed determinedly.

Cory was confused. "Do you think that is what I want to do?" He asked.

"No, but I do know that you want me to make my world, just like how you did. And I know that you want me to do my homework, which is what I'm doing now. I'm fighting for our friendship, because Maya means a lot to me, and she is the person I want most in my world."

Cory exchanges a glance with Topanga. They both know that their daughter is growing up now, and they need to do what they can to help her make her own world.

And they know just the thing...

...

The next day, on the subway, Cory presents Riley with a New York Subway Pass.

"This is your ticket to the world, Riley." He tells her.

"You think I'm ready?"

"We know you're ready. You proved that last night, fighting for your friendship with Maya. Now go, and make the world yours."

Riley and Maya exchange a smile before catching the train.

"So where do you wanna go?" Maya asks.

"I don't know. The world's so big!" Riley confesses.

"Well, at least it's ours now. We have enough time to explore it, Riles." Maya says.

"Well, let's go and make our world." The brunette finishes, as the doors closes, and the train drives away.


End file.
